Memories on paper and pen
by Otakudevil000
Summary: Professor Stein decided to Make the students do a report on their partner's and suprise suprise it doesn't go well. Now the team is in chaos and they need to real it in before something bad happens... Or there already to late. the first couple chapters a mainly reflecting on the pasts of the characters and filling in parts we missed ( everything is fact checked).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey so this is the first chapter there will be others and it will be finished. Oh and if your an author who writes a story and than abandons it I hate you. So ya please enjoy note it's my first so if it's sucks ass... Tuff shit get over it.**

Class was going along very slowly. Instead of listening to professor Stein people were doodling, fiddling or tapping, any thing to pass the time. Truth be told no one really payed attention when Stein was teaching about dissections but today was particularly dreadful.

Patty of course never actually payed attention in the first place. She was defiantly one to dismiss any thought that proved to challenging for her head to process

"when dissecting something it its imperative that you blah blah blah giraffe blah blah blah".

"Ugh. I'm bored".

Patty glanced over to the left and focused on her sister who was doing her makeup in her hand mirror. On her right was her mister Death The Kid who was trying to fix his tape measurer which had broken the night prior. _Boring boring boring._ She banged her head on the table hoping a concussion would bring some excitement. "Im so bored!"

Finally Liz slid her hat wear patty was baying her head to cussion her sister head. slowly she lifted her head and saw Maka reading a book in the row In Front of her. She scooted closer to her and leaned over her should to see what she was reading. _Robert frost?_ _Is that a snow man_? Boring!"Ugh" Patty dramatically fell onto her sisters lap. "Sis... I'm dying of Boredom. I'm ganna die. Please...help me".

"Shh, patty I have to get this eye liner wing just right".

"Kid, you care about my boredom right".

"shh patty, please I need to fix this or else I'll have no way to fix the symmetry at home".

"Alright class listen up"! Stein yelled loud enough for everyone to here." You're going to be doing a report on your partner". Have your partner tell you about there life write a report on it turn it in". Stein grabbed a cigarette and lit it blowing a puff and putting his liter away. Then taking another puff. " this project is due in 3 weeks. This project is to help you resonate with you partner better. The more you know about your partner the better you resonate. Weapons with the same Meister can work together".

That last sentence directed at Kilik and Kid.

Kid set down his tape measurer and shifted in his seat. Liz and Patty weren't good with... stuff like that. They weren't ashamed of there old life... But having there meister do a report on how they were basically slutty, alcoholic criminals might make them allittle unhappy.

Maka however found this incredibly exciting! Soul was so anal about his past. Maka didn't now anything about Soul before they became partners. Like who his parents were? or did he have any siblings? This is perfect!

"HaHaHa"! Your lucky Tsubaki! Your going to get an A on this project when the topic is all about me! Blackstar shouted.

"Hmm your right Blackstar I'm really lucky"! Tsubaki grinned.

Ox stood up and turned around to face black star. "do you think maybe you can keep it down Blackstar I'm trying to focus".

"SHUTUP OX! My words are to good for you"!

"Poor tsubaki with Blackstar as her partner she'll probably sit for hours listening to all his bull shit". Soul said while he grabbed his headband and pulled it over his eyes so he could nap.

"Hey sis does this mean we have to do different papers or can we just do one together sense we have the same Meister"? Liz groaned digging her mascara out of her pocket." Patty he already answered that question". Liz answered. "And no we can do the same report". Patty nodded "Ohhhhh... So Kid does this mean you have to write two reports"?

The bell rang and everyone in the class made there way out the door.

"Hey soul! Let's go let's get to work"! Maka grabbed her scythe's sleeve and getting ready to drag him out the door.

"Why? We have 3 weeks to do it can't we wait"? Soul said as he groaned through his teeth." No! If we wait your just going to push it off until the night before so come on"! Maka said enthusiastically.

"Puff..." Stein blew out and tapped his cigarette on the ash tray.

 **Xxx**

Maka sat on the couch her and Souls shared apartment, Pen and paper in hand waiting for Soul to finish the dishes. Blair sat in her lap softly purring her pumpkin song. Blair was interested in this little project, or mostly listening to Soul's life story.

Maka sat there petting Blair humming her own song while waiting for Soul. She was excited to learn about her partner, after all she wanted to make the best death scythe ever and maybe knowing her scythe's real last name might help.

When she felt the couch dip she snapped up and faced her partner.

"Alright, let's just get this over with".soul muttered. "Ok"! Maka looked at her partner, pen on paper. She sat there for a moment. Soul gave loud yawn and stared at her. Maka's enthusiasm died when soul looked at her like he was waiting for something. "Well...?" Make questioned.

"Well what?"

"Start talking"! She yelled while throwing the pillow she was leaning on at her partners head.

"I'm not going to tell you my life story just start asking me questions". He said while cupping his face in his cheek obviously bored. He really wanted this to be done with.

"Ugh...! You are so frustrating Soul". She took a deep breath and muttered a couples curses before she took and other long breath. With one eye she looked up at her partner who was still sitting there. _I should just start with something simple._

"Where did you grow up"?

"I grew up in Bridgeport Connecticut.

 _Bridgeport! That's one of the most expensive towns in America_. She scribbled that down. "Any siblings"?

"Ya".

She stared at him for a moment. _Seriously?_ She pressed so hard with her pen it snapped in half. She was close to Maka chopping the whole book case on him.

"Could you please elaborate on that"?she asked. He shrugged loosely." I have older brother". She smiled and wrote it Down. He sat there for a moment his stubborn reposition replaced with one that was sad "Wes..." He muttered softly.

The low murmer pulled her from her writing ." What was that"?

"Nothing"! He suddenly realized Maka was still there "just hurry up"!

Soul waited for her to ask the question but all he got was a soft tap tap form her pen.

"Ok um... Who got you into playing piano"?

Soul closed his eyes to think for a minute. He played piano for as long as he could remember. "My parents started me playing piano before I could walk". He spoke slowly and quietly. Slurring his words aMe rubbing his eyes impatiently.

 _Finally we're getting somewhere_. "Ok...do you have any other weapons in your family"?

"No, I'm the only one".

He twisted his head to check the time. He was starting to get anxious.

"Ok, so what made you want to become a death scythe, most weapons at the dwma go there because they need to learn how to use the powers without hurting anybody, so what made you want to be the best death scythe ever"?

Soul sat there and but the inside of his cheek before answering.

"I don't want to tell you, don't you have enough for your report already"?

Maka started at him abruptly. "This is important soul you need to stop being a grump and start talking".

"Why should I? This project is stupid! I don't even want to talk about in the first place so having my meister badger me on it so she can put it in a report is 10 times more uncool"!

"I'm not going to fail this project because you don't feel like sharing"!

"your not going to fail Maka, your overreacting it's annoying".

"you don't know what your talking about Soul"!

"And I not going to let my meister bully me into sharing stuff that's not her business"! Those words were her only warning before he shot of the couch, making Blair panic and jump back.

"Soul"!? She yelled, though she didn't move to stop him as he stormed past her.

Maka dropped her pad and pen and ran after her weapon but he had locked the door to his room . She took a deep breath and another long sigh.

 **Xxx**

Soul sat there in his room quietly. Memories scrapping at his mind. Every couple minutes the one memory he hated the most played through his mind making him clench his fists till they were white.

 _Stupid Wes... Stupid mansion... Stupid criticism... Stupid piano_

 _Stupid Maka... Stupid report... Stupid stein_

Soul stood up and trudged to his closet and grabbed the old shoebox on his top shelf. Inside were some old pictures and letters sent by his brother... But soul never replied to them and eventually they stopped coming. The thought of his brother made him emotional and that was not cool. He dug deeper and found some older pictures of him and his family. None were heart warming family pictures, instead they were all wearing suits with perfect posture and a strong demener. His grandmother was the only persoN in his family he that he kept in contact with... But she was gone now.

he glanced at the picture on his desk. Him and the rest of his friends all smiling and grabbing each other. He liked to think of them as his new family, after all they were the best friends anyone could ask for.

He had never been more happy with his new life. A great school, Meister, friends... So Why does he feel so bad about it still. the day he found out he was a weapon was the best day of his life it was a reason the escape from his family and actually live for once.

Still the face that if betrayal and disappoint his parents made when he told him he wanted to leave made his skin crawl.

he shuddered remembering how his mother's heart broke in half. His father was furious, Not to mention Wes almost cried...

Wes...

Probably the biggest reason he left. Wes was a violinist probably the best in the nation... He had enough rewards to proof it. as a child around 5 or 6 While Wes was making a name for himself, Soul was having trouble getting his feet to reach the Piano pedals.

It had always been that way he was always better at music and everybody could tell that it was true. There was no reason to believe otherwise. Wes was actually a great brother he would play his violin when soul had nightmares to calm him back to sleep or tuck him in when his mother or father were out. He would watch souls wild antics as child while he wasn't in violin practice.

But whenever Soul played Infront of a audience there was always the constant murmurs of dissatisfaction of the adults around him, while Wes brought people to tears.

The day he found out he was a weapon, he was playing the piano, until when he wet to finish the song instead of fingers falling on the keys on perfect synch , a scythe blade slashed the keys along with the piano, Making wood chips fly everywhere.

it took almost an half hour to process what had happened, when he went to show his parents... His mother fainted, while his father gapped like a fish. So did Wes when he found out, his grandmother laughed so hard she fell over, Amazed her grandson practically tore the piano in half. They had taken him to some of the best doctors in the state but they all said the same thing

"Your son is a demon weapon".

They had no other choice but to send there son to Deathcity, Nevada so he could learn how to use his abilities to prevent him from destroying something. But they were all especially shocked when soul had said he wanted to stay there and go there for high more homeschool or piano lessons, he was free and could act anyway he wanted without fear of humiliating his high class family. The first member in the prestigious Evans family to walk away from a life a music.

But the was years ago and he drifted away from that life and found a new one that he made for himself instead of his family doing it for him. Yet every so often his family will invite him home, mostly on holidays or special gatherings in bridgeport. But he still always said the same thing..."I'm busy... Sorry". But he was lying...he was always in his brothers shadow and was damn sure he was going to be the best death scythe ever. He had given up a being a musician and he was sure that he was going to be a weapon strong enough to live up to his family name. If becoming the best death scythe ever was what he had to do prove he wasn't making a mistake he was defiantly going to do it.

 ** _"See you later Soul your ganna be a kick ass weapon". Wes said while hugging his little brother._**

 ** _'thanks Wes but if you don't let go I'm going to miss my flight"._**

 ** _"don't you go causing trouble around that city and don't forget to call" gramma Evans said. from behind while Wes Ruffled souls hair. When it came her turn to hug her grandson she slipped acouple thousand dollars in his pocket. "get yourself that motorcycle you been hunting for. Don't tell your parents". soul gave a sharp toothy smile "thanks grandma". She gave a soft smile. "Oh, don't mention it... Seriously don't mention it to your parents or we will both be in trouble"._**

 ** _"Now boarding the 10:00 flight to death city, Nevada."_**

 ** _"See you later"! He called while waving goodbye. "See you bro, send me a letter when you find a Meister! Not email! A Letter I can keep"!_**

 ** _"ya tell me to so I can show them all your cute baby pictures". Grandma Evans called._**

 ** _He waved one last time before grabbing his luggage and walking onto the airplane._**

 ** _He sat down on his first class seat and looked out the window. He took a long breath. He closed his eyes and hugged his stomcah with his arms to keep the nerve racking feeling down._**

 ** _"no going back now"._**

That had been so long ago. And now he was with a great meister who had the same goal as him. She wanted to make a death scythe to show up her dad. He wanted to impress is family. He had spoken to his grandmother once before she passed. And now he didn't speak to his family at all. Wes was the only one who supported him and he was so busy making it big that there didn't seem to be a purpose anymore.

soul threw everything into the box and shut it, before tossing it onto the shelf. Then laying in bed and staring at the picture of him and his friends. His new family... After all he had given up his last name when he joined the academy. He might as well have been giving up his family legacy along with it.

 **So ya first chapter there will be others and it won't to long until the next one so sit tight... Oh and a big FUCK YOU to all the commenters who only comment to talk shit about the story. Constructive criticism is apreciated assholes are not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi hi! It's me again warning I whipped this up pretty quick but it's still pretty good. This has to do a lot wit black stars mom so I want you to know that if you go on google and type in [soul eater black stars mom] you can see what she looked like. Because she was in the anime. Also I made up her name and backstory.**

Review if you have any comments. And FYI I always look at how many reviews a story has to see if it's good so...

Tsubaki slid down the bath tub taking deep breaths in order to relax her body. She definitely needed to let of some stress. As usual her partner had been the one he made her so stressed. In the other room Blackstar was sleeping like the dead. She had convinced him get some rest shortly after they finished the research for there report.

She loved Blackstar like a brother but still sometimes it feels like Excalibur might be a easier partner. She dug her cheek deeper into arm using it as a pillow. She half heartadly turned her hazy gaze to her left to see her notebook with pages and pages of writing on her partner. He wouldn't stop, not even to do some push-ups or anything he just... Kept on talking! She had a splitting headache as well. Though she seemed to get those often.

She sat there for a while. Running a hand threw her wet hair.

She really did have all she needed for her report before they were assigned it. I mean Blackstar talks about himself so much she had everything necessary. But whatever made her partner happy.

when they got home... Oh boy. No words can describe it.

 **Xxx**

"Alright Tsubaki get ready because I'm going to tell you the greatest story you ever heard. It's all about me Ahahaha"!

Blackstar was more conceded than usual right know. Tsubaki didn't know that was even possible... Neither did anyone else for that matter. Blackstar was one to break past expectations and deliver.

"Blackstar do you think maybe we should start of with me first? I mean I don't want to outstage you or anything it's just that... Well you tend to... Rant alittle, and I'm completely ready for you to rant... But I mean you now the basic information about me so It won't take that long. And I just want you to get the best grade possible". Tsubaki spoke quietly in hopes her partner would agree with her.

Blackstar sat for a minute rubbing his hand through his hair. Tsubaki wasn't sure how he would react.

"Hmm... Alright! If you think it's best I trust you"!

Tsubaki smiled. During The little moments when Blackstar took other people's advice into account it was always Tsubaki's.

"Here I'll make some tea". Tsubaki Trotted over to the kitchen and grabbed some tea packets.

"Ok sit down and tell uncle Blackstar you life story". Black star patted his knee motioning Tsubaki's to sit down. She took the generous offer. And sat down on the other side of the table.

"Ohhhh Kay". She smiled softly cradling her mug of water in both hands. and sat down next to Blackstar. Letting the floors pillow dip under her weight. Then grabbing the tea bag and placing it in water.

Tsubaki took a satisfied breath and spoke In her quiet demeanor.

"Well I was born into a family tree the descends from some of the first demon weapons ever created and the oldest of each generation gets blessed with the power to posses many ninja weapon forms. While the others just get one weapon form. However that power was past down to me for some reason instead of my older brother". Tsuabaki paused to make sure Blackstar was still listening. "I grew up in hm family's dojo with my mother, father, and my older brother. My grandparents pasted Before I was born. As I got older my brother left are dojo and later went on to become a kishin. In order to protect my heritage and family name I wanted to go out and defeat my brother. So I came to the Dwma and with the help of the greatest meister ever was able the make it happen".

Blackstar nodded slowly. Processing everything he had hair been told, which took allittle longer than most people.

"Interesting, very interesting... "MY TURN"!

Get your notebook ready Tsubaki this is going to be a doozey!

"Oh... Um ok".

"Epp heem" he cleared his throught. As spoke in his...Ur...natural demeanor

"I was born on a Tuesday-

 **Five minutes later**

" originally my name was going to be Bluestar on account of my hair-"

 **Ten minutes later**

Sid almost passed out when I caught the squirrel with my bare hands-

 **Twenty minutes later**

"I kicked him right in the nuts-"

 **Fortyfive minutes later**

"So then I turned 10 and found where Sid kept his matches

 **One hour later**

"The fireman couldn't believe his eyes "-

 **Three hours later**

"So that was the day i decided that my autograph looked better with-

 **A long as time later!**

"And that's my whole life story well up until today... So you want to hear about today?"

"Blackstar... You've been talking for 5 hours it's 11 at night I should get some rest..."

"You're right a big star like me needs his beauty rest.".

"Yes... and the big stars partner needs a shower." She yawned.

Once she was out of the room she collapsed on the floor. _Finally it's over_

 **Xxx**

She was dragged back into the present by the noise of Something being thrown... Blackstar took "tossing and turning" seriously

She slowly slid out of the water letting her towel fall over her damp body before stepping and letting her wet feet make a splashing noise of touching her hard stone floor.

"Blackstar... I just realized something... Your one of the best sources if entertainment in the world".

 **Xxx**

Black star layed in his bed for awhile... But sleep didn't seem to be the thing on his mind.

He denied himself sleep and instead stared at the wall. He told Tsubaki his life story, but he skipped out on the more... Personal things. He mostly didn't mention the star clan. There was really no point. Tsuabki already new about them so it would still be in her report. His biological family were a black mark on his soul.

He dug his hand out from under the blanket at reached to touch his tattoo. The star that stained his skin. His parents had given him the tattoo the day he was born. A constant reminder that he was a member of the star clan.

He set his feet on the ground making the hard wood floors squeak. He shifted his weight and bumped the dresser, acidentaly knocking the picture of him and Tsuabki on the ground. He reached to grab it and wiped the smudges of it. She had given him that they day the got there first soul. It was the same day Tsubaki killed her brother.

He remember Tsubaki making the phone call to her parents... It was not good. He could here the crying from the other room... To think having to call your parents and tell them you had ended the life of your brother.

Of Course he had no idea what that would be like. After all his parents were dead and he was a only child.

Actually some people at the academy shunned him because he's a member of the star clan. Mostly adults, or student who lost there family members to the star clan. He used to think he might never find a partner... He always was to awesome for anyone to handle. But that was before he found someone like Tsubaki. She was the best weapon anyone ever had.

He slowly opened his door and checked to make sure Tsubaki wasn't coming. Once he was satisfied he slowly made his way to the corner of his room and grabbed floorboard that was out serving as his hidden compartment.

Inside was a picture. It was of his mother... And his father ... And him.

It was found by Sid the day the star clan was executed by the DWMA. It was the one thing they let him have of his parents.

He never loved his parents... He never new them in the first place.

They were assassins... Murderers... Obsessed with money.

Sociopaths, heartless, evil, treacherous, sick, monsters..

But still... The way his mother held him as a infant in this picture with his fathers arm wrapped around her slim waist... Could they really have been that bad?

He had only heard stories... From Sid, and Stien, and everyone else who saw his star tattoo.

But he ignored it all. His ears were drowned out by his own thoughts, making any attempt to ignore them. He wasn't going to listen to other people's opinions about someone if he couldn't make his own.

His father white star deserved death, he new that much, he followed the path of the demon and was always looking for his next kill.

Ignoring there plea's for mercy, or the family watching there loved ones die by the hands of a white Assassin covered with red blood.

Do think he was the son of that monster. The son of a demon is still a demon. And without Tsubaki their to help him... He would have fallen in the same demonic hold his parents fell in long ago.

Growing up Sid was usually the one looking after him. He got into alot more trouble than anyone imagined . He loved the adrenaline of winning it was incredible, which is why he worked so hard to win. He was that last member of his clan, he wanted to set a new image for them, create a new star clan that was not known for killing for anyone who was willing to give money.

More than anything he wanted people just to stop talking about them like there still a threat, there dead who cares anymore.

Sid told him about the day his parents had died and he brought him back to the Dwma. Where he grew up. He had no memories of that day but he was there. Although of he tried hard enough he could almost remember what his mothers voice sounded like.

 **Xxx**

The only sounds you could hear were her gentle foot steps slowly making connection with the floor.

A swift outline of a woman moving past a deadly speed making the candle wicks dance as she ran threw the long mercelesy leapt through the air preparing to attack.

She landed swiftly as the bodies fell to the ground behind her. The chains attached to her gauntlets were ready to tear at anyone her got in her way. She didn't care, the only thing on her mind was son out of here.

Her husband gave her the task of grabbing Blackstar and getting him safe.

Her baby was being clutched in her arm awkwardly. He smiled and happily fidgeted as she spotted his blood covered mother hovering over him. She Stepping over the bodies of her enemies and her comrades who had already fallen. _Damn DWMA Bastards._ The DWMA troops infiltrated there clans housing afew minutes earlier and almost instantly the star clan began a counterattack.

she heard footsteps in her direction . She dashed through the shadows quietly while trying to get her very energetic baby to do the same. She grabbed her gauntlet at prepared to attack. She was ready to assassinate whoever they were. She didn't feel guilt about it. After all they were faceless victims. Nothing more.

"There's one get her"!

Blackstar made a series of noises and her victim had spotted them.

A young man with a screw in his head. He ran making quick and precise movements not letting his eyes leave his target. His scythe clutched in his hands. He was fast, not to mention persistent. He wore a badge on his jacket showing to be a high racking meister on his jacket. _I can't fight a three star meister while holding Blackstar._ Though she tried.

"Carefully Spirit, she has a baby with her".

She lept to move away so she could slip by. But his scythe had blocked any attempt she made. They danced in swift and quick attacks together each one trying to land a fatal injury.

He was fast not giving her Time to prepare for his attacks. Slashing his scythe at her body. in a attempt to protect herself and her child

She dodjed his last attack by the skin of her teeth. Then his scythe came so close to Blackstar she panicked. Clutching her baby with both hands and using her own body to block the scythe.

Blood covered his scythe and poured out her side.

"Gaaaaah! She screamed. Making the man jump back.

blood pouring out her mouth and stomach, she was still holding her a infant, making it impossible to hold her wound a fight at the same time.

Her eyes looked at Blackstar for a moment. The blood from her wound was leaking into his blanket and dripping on his face. Her body began to ache and her legs began to burn. The wound lit a fire in her stomach shocking her system and making everything go black for a second.

"Stein finish her of"!

Stein regained control of the situation and prepare to end the woman. He slashed at her head but met no resistance. She threw her weapon at him in attempt to get away. She was leaving puddles of blood giving her attacker a trail straight to her.

"Damn it stein go after her she wounded, she wont get far"!

 _Ignore them, get to the woods and take Blackstar somewhere safe, kill those assholes later._

 _Just..._ She slipped into a black fog. the lack of blood was beggining to get to her. _Damnit! Just keep running!_

She made it outside before blood loss had her lurch in pain. With one hand she held her baby the other was clutching her side, she was defenseless. She couldn't fight even if she dropped Blackstar.

She crossed the main courtyard to enter the forest. Stepping over the dead bodies. One particular corpse made her stop and forget everything around her.

White stars lifeless corpse lying there In a puddle of his own blood. His body straining to reach for his weapon. He went down fighting. To think the last thing he did seconds from death was attempt to grab his weapon and fight them till death. _Oh white star... I'm so sorry..._

"There she is"!

she went back into a sprint dropping her weapons and used both hands to hold her infant son.

Her wound however, was to large to continue at the pace she was going.

Her vision began to blur and the ground tipped. Her legs gave out and she fell to her side. She had lost to much blood. She was going to die.

"She looked down to see her child in her hands. smiling back at her baby Her hand gently stroked her child's face. She tried to ignore the blood she left on cheek. Her tear landed on his forhead. She knew that her baby's face was going to be the last thing she ever saw.

"Guys she over hear". The man with the screw in his head bad followed her.

She ignored the men surrounding her and continued to hold her head in shame not letting her sight leave Blackstar. A man in dread locks was the closet to the mother and child.

He took a step forward. Obviously going for her child.

"Get back you bastards"! She screamed.

"Sid! Be careful she's danger's"!

"She's dying Spirit think ill be fine".

 _Whitestar... I'll see you in a minute... I failed.. I couldn't protect are son._

"Please...let him...live".

"Black... Star...Live...please..."

She gave a small sob knowing what the DWMA troops might kill her son after she dies. She couldn't protect him, she couldn't fight, she couldn't even stand, but she wasn't going to let him die.

"Black... Star"

She took a last breath and her grip died until the feeling of pain in her side dissapered and she slipped into the black.

Sid stayed back to insure that she was dead. Sliding his own bloodied knife weapon into its holster.

Akari Kuriyami

joined the star clan at the age of 17 with nowhere else to go, trained in tassassination,

Married to the leader of the clan, killed by stab to the side of the stomach. blood loss

Official status: Deceased

Every member of the star clan was dead ...accept one.

The baby had began to fuss. Obviously confused by the lack of reaction his mother was giving.

Sid took the baby from his mother hands. And did his best do calm him. He might as well do the last think she asked and let her son live. Of course at the DWMA.

The baby started to have a tantrum and Sid couldn't help but feel pity. After all Stein Just Killed his mother. Not to mention his fathers body was acouple of feet away.

"Come on little guy I won't hurt you... Umm... Black Star? I think she said your name is... It's ok... OW! the little shit bit me"!

Come one let's get back to the DWMA.

 **Xxx**

They walked up the steps of the academy. All the survivors at least.

They had to many casualties than expected.

Sid was holding Blackstar in his hands trying to get ye infant to stop squirming.

"Sid, what the hell do you think you're doing?... Bringing that baby here"? Stien was puffing a cigarette. Blowing it in spirits face.

"He couldn't just leave it there to die, could he!" Spirit said angrily.

"I didn't mean he should just throw it away! Ahh yes, your going to have a child of our own soon enough aren't you spirit"?

"Yeah".Sid laughed. " an energetic baby like this would be real nice".

 **Xxx**

That day the DWMA took him in a he was raised there from them on.

His mother fell in love with Whitestar when they met at the age of 17, they married after he took the title of leader of the clan from his grandfather.

He knew what the DWMA Did was the right thing.

If they hadn't stopped the star clan they would still be murdering to this day. And we would be doing the same.

they saved him.

 **Next chapter will be about kid...**


End file.
